Never thought of which-Ever happens it
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Well am not describing specific summary to this fic its special the Author's notice says it all(first chapter end)... Note: i slightly changed the title.. but not the concept hahaa... trying my best to update soon... enjoy lols...Shin Shiho alls
1. Chapter 1: Preliminary & Preliminarily

Never thought of which_Ever happens it.

Chapter 1: Preliminary & Preliminarily

Conan's pov. 

I woke up early today and I could hardly sleep yesterday...

Kisaki-Sensie was here for Kugoro-occhan last night... old age Valentine freaks!

Who only know to quarrel.  
Hahaa... I let out a sigh...

Yeah Kugoro-occhan shared my bedroom stertorously sleeping calmly with a huge pride on his face, a pride of sleeping Kugoro...  
'Ever been grateful to the one who is behind the actual sleeping Kugoro?'  
I questioned him with a big frustration  
Hahaa... I let out a sigh...again!

As I lay on bed with my arms folded back of my head and me staring at the ceiling... I think of some random stuff here and there... but let me think of something worthy and special...

Ah its precisely three years for me already living with a new alias but still I am up to finding the one truth .

Its a desperate situation for me to having lie and deceive so many persons, my close & trusted ones all this time, I wonder when can I come to the conclusion to the end of the organization or if anything as such. So that I can stop lying and be myself to the world.

Besides Haibara is the only one, a best friend of me, the only one who knows and shares a similar fate as me.

Apart from Hakase Hattori I usually find my self calming down and laying low, in simple terms I get a peaceful refuge with Haibara.

She truly has become someone very special to me. In other words she is my partner. I never thought of it especially after our first tragic meeting.

Though she has mingled with us but almost everything yet remains same as it was during our first encounter .

I wonder what's so good & happy being alone all the time. And I will never know how she happens to enjoy being so very cold and sassy all along.

May be she is the only person I can never get through. Well I am a detective I can't let cases or mystery go away unsolved. Even if the case or client doesn't ask for it.

I still remember Akemi-san, Haibara's sister, yeah how she already knew she can be in danger and that she could be killed, but still she was adamant to stay back, she apologized to me before heading to choose her fate, now if I think of it, it was for Haibara she happened to do it all, and in turn it was for her, Haibara worked for them doing evil's, probably she was unconscious of the righteous deeds.

So!... well a little, but a very important conclusion I can now make is that: it was not her fault.

Never ever it was her fault.

And those black crows especially that psychopath & the menace of them all 'Gin' is always lurking for her. I wonder what special and personal interest he owns with her, as though like he must kill her, say personally to maintain his pride or something similar.

Haibara!, she never shared her problems nor did she discuss anything related to her past, May be I am not a friend to her or so she considers. Or may be she have assumed it so, all thanks to her negative attitude.

I sighed in shame of my failures till now. But I'll never let her go unsolved/unprotected/unhappy.

'Unhappy!' come to think of it she was never happy among us... Or never truly happy I mean.

Well she did smiled occasionally what say twice-thrice a month. So often neh!. I sighed in big shame.

Apart from all this few natural smiles she did regularly burst into heavy laughter(s) & sweet chuckle(s) and mirthful giggle(s). Yeah all this of course when she happens to embarrass me, put me and my cockiness to shame. And during all those funny occasions. I simply let out a frustrated shriek and I sigh in defeat, then I recover from it and smile in amusement.

Though she refers me a cocky & an intrusive person, but she has cleverly managed to tackle me & handle me successfully enough such that I was never able to crack that riddle, precisely I mean I failed to blow her cool mask, and failed in ripping her all facades. She still remained an Enigma, to be not being easily figured out.

Yeah apart from being a detective, I have been a kind and friendly person, helping people around me as the way I could, say by giving them new hopes, cheering them & motivating them.

And all of these, I have provided biggest & most to Haibara asking her 'not to run away from fate' when she happened to commit suicide.

Now if I deeply think of it I realize that she doesn't think it would be a suicide, she wanted to end herself but precisely she was ending the only link(i.e herself) connecting us all with that evil realm.

I can just hope that she stay on with my words & stop losing hopes, I mean positive good hopes with life if any she has.

Well while thinking & recalling all these facts so early in the morning lying on my bed awake, and me staring at the ceiling.

*()*

I now got up to get ready myself to school acting as a pseudo kid, its been normal by now to act as such, initial stages I was frustrated a lot, but I enjoy this as a vacation with only hope that Haibara finds the cure quickly enough, maybe after she entered my life I find it easy and good being in child form.

And may be it's the same for her too. I still remember her answer, when I asked her: how frustrated she must feel being as a child again?

She replied with her menace devilish smile that: She feels calm because she isn't alone in this state and I am also sharing a similar fate as her & with me around she feels satisfied.

I wondered at that time did she actually mean: She wants to be with me forever.

Hahaa.

No way!

Hmm. She also said: She is 18 and she's, what?, yeah 'perfect for me!'

And then she quickly added: 'May be'.

Truly: What an ambiguous woman she really is.

This ambiguity of her has tricked me all along till now.

Basically its her tricky transparency.

And many times she has done it she always added 'just kidding!'.

She and her sarcasms...

*sighs*

And at those instances, I can only manage to shriek myself smiling in frustration, sweat dropping or squinting my eyes, simply murmuring to self that she is such a pain in my butt!.

Hahaa... I let out a sigh...Once again!

Regardless of all this I feel very relaxed and happy with her unique attitude that never fails to amaze me.

Also I guess she can carry and move on with it happily neh?.

'Happily!' or 'Happy'. This word doesn't seem to fit her description at all!.

I find her denying happiness or she is assuming that happiness doesn't belong to her. But why?.

Well its all up to me now that I help her provide her all the happiness that she deserves. And If I fail now I think I fail in my life's all aspects.

I also wonder why do I feel and care so much about her & today's thinking(s) were more pronounced, May be I slept late thinking of it a little.

Yesterday's summary:

[Yesterday on valentines day]

Shinichi got a chocolate bar from Ran.

'Ran' still sending me chocolates as a cute innocent child. Well this is what I like the most in her adorable character. Also I have to trick and lie to Ran again. But I managed to fill her up consoling as Conan, as her little brother. I wonder how long should I carry on with these acts.*sighs*

Conan got candies from Ayumi. Ayumi's childish crush...very silly indeed...  
Hahaa...I let out a sigh...Once again!

And Haibara rejecting Genta's ell rice gift, talking about high calories and other weird facts.  
Little that Genta was however happy to eat it all by himself. A fatty hippo indeed.  
Hahaa... I let out a sigh...Once again!

Also the same Queen of Sarcasm- cum -an Icy woman has coldly declined Mitsuhiko's roses. Via asking him to buy a dictionary to improve his glossary and vocabulary of words. Poor Mitsuhiko-kun.

Hahaa...I let out a sigh...Once again!

And when asked by me, she coldly commented that: valentine day's are meant to make huge profits, in fact a modern mode of business to earn riches.  
Hahaa... clearly she stated it as a matter of fact. *Sighs*. I wonder how will her boyfriend tackle her if any she happens to find.

Well Ayumi's doll and a bracelet to Ran weren't really cheap either... .These are the well supporting proof to her logic or what a … theory!.

And yeah she was with me when I happened to choose those gifts. And she on the other hand, denied me herself in advance by saying: She doesn't need any fusae brand purse or so, at present, as some present.

Hahaa...which made me say in a brief annoyance 'Oi Oi, who was buying for you anyways haa?'.

She quickly replied, as sassy as harsh as typical Haibara Ai : Good thing, if you say so.

She also stated that: She will definitely capitalize on the occasion when I owe her something.

I like her sarcastic greedy attitude unless my pocket is not completely ripped.  
Hahaa... I let out a sigh...Once again!

Not to miss out the incident, At the store: When I found occhan secretly buying a present for Kisaki-sensei, but Ran-neechan weirdly doubted that he might be buying something for his new client, a pretty lady who asked him to spy on her spouse. I sighed thinking about such typical clients of occhan.

But to verify Ran's earlier suspicions of that day. I tried to spy on occhan with a certain tired & yawny girl by my side. I sighed at her super lazy attitude.

*()*

How did it go :

Yeah when I was investigating on what he was buying and I mentioned to Haibara that he may be buying it for that new pretty lady.

He browsed the store jewelery section for a good time then he stopped for a ring!. Not just any simple ring, but a jewel that worth around 25million yen!. I flushed! at the scene.

*()*

"So (yawns) he finally did buy something!". Suspired the same about-to-sleep-girl besides me. With an expression that said 'I have to take a nap soon'.

I nodded. With a sigh!. May be something was off in my mood or so she noticed.

"So what's with that reaction, Metantei-san!". With a usual smirk on her now glowing face,

"He isn't buying it for Kisaki-sensei for sure!". I said with still a doubt in my voice. "Because he would never spend such a Brobdingnagian amount on Kisaki-sensei". Mentally I carried on glaring at the jaded female who is next to me. 'Yeah why would anyone who is in his right state of mind, waste such huge riches on cold blondes, like Kisaki-sensei and … of course you, regardless of both of you being evil eyed mordacious females'

"So what's wrong if he isn't buying it for that lady, it's his will and wish neh!". She said in a bother-less tone that said 'it doesn't matter right!'.

I shrieked out and muttered "Well the actual thing is that it's all my earnings and the jerk over there is disbursing all of it on his newest crush!" I sighed.

"Crush!". Haibara exclaimed in bewilderment.

I continued staring at occhan "Yeah that sleeping sleuth did say me a thing like, the instant he saw that client for the very first time, he had a crush on her".

"Ahraa, what are you saying haa!. He probably has crush on every woman he happened to see even for an instance, if it's not he already ogled over her" the very queen of sarcasm standing with me, scoffed those brilliant lines. "Except for Mouri-san, may be". She ended rolling her wonderful eyes.

'Hahaa. Agreed!, No doubts what so ever'. I smiled at her in amusement.

'This girl never fails to amaze me with her abundant sarcastic tycoons'. I thought complimenting her.

*()*

Later my deduction was proven wrong for good & that jerk did actually buy it for Kisaki-sensei.  
I sighed in... relief of course.

*()*

I do know that I don't have strong feelings towards her, like I love her or so. I do love her but as a good friend in fact as a best friend.

And having confessed to Ran already. I need not think of anything else apart from getting to my old life at the earliest. I must ask Haibara how long will it take for her to find the cure? (Say may be today)

And mean while, I can help Haibara find her destiny and of course she too will take the cure neh?. Also I should help her find happiness in life.

And I can never forgive myself if something happens to Haibara or if she is not happy.

With all these weird thoughts, I had my break fast cooked by my Ran-neechan.

Hahaa. I find it very weird and awkward, thinking 'Ran' as a sister after having confessed to her at the place of Holmes. (I mean in London).

*()*

And now I am headed to the school. I still have some time before the school opening bell rings. Hopefully I can catch up with Haibara and might as well greet her.

*()*

I walked towards Hakase's passing by my abandoned, scary, in fact a haunted mansion.

Since Subaru-San is not being here for over 8months. And nor any human soul has slept in that house for a long time. It really seems like a devils villa. And me the ghost of Kudo Shinichi. Hahaa. I sii...ghed.

I see Haibara coming through the gate along with some deep thoughts (Her face says so) and with a mask covering her mouth.

Mask!...don't tell me she caught a cold again? .

Well it's a chilling day, good thing that she is dressed correctly with sweaters and think pants (yeah she is not a person who is out of her mind) instead of her fashionable outfit especially low short skirts (she happens to wear at times) that nosebleeds every guy in class and even making me think of myself as a pervert. Well I cant help myself at times, but I find myself admiring her a little huskily and salaciously... 'Oi oi I am not that Kugoro-Mouri to be behaving as a total jerk'. I shove my head in a little shame

She started & continued to walk away from me, but towards the school, without even noticing me near my house. Back there earlier. And now It's me following her cute walking figure from behind ,  
I am surprised that she failed to even notice me following behind her.

Its pretty odd for her to have fail noticing her surroundings, with her super paranoid mentality. Probably she is preoccupied with something important and the cold, did not help her either.

Her small walking figure had been reeling me a lot, like it's some sad scene of lonely girl walking towards nothingness with nothingness in her life but just a life (.i.e biologically breathing and living).

Well she does has a little sadistic composure, guess it can't be helped neh?. I shove my head instantly, recalling what I've vowed to myself earlier today that I am gonna let her smile always & make her happy forever.

I don't have any idea how?. But I am gonna try. And try without giving her the feeling of being dejected or so what she feels when trying to be alone. But primarily the big question is: why does she act so distancing and cold is it on purpose or is she like that due her past .

She is a cowardly person, not to move forward. I shall give her more courage and strength. Yeah I must motivate her more positively and extra... not that I haven't done it yet...may be she needs more motivation and cheers...and its not that I cannot provide her.

*()*

Well, I walked moving my legs a little quicker now and reached by her side(almost).

I greeted her placing my hand on her shoulder from back "Hi...ii...bara!"

Why did I suddenly changed my greeting word by her name?

Here we go: She startled, severely scared in fact chocked to death, I saw her face flicker & she was quivering in fear.

She is staring at me with her eyes wide open.

I think fast myself deducing few things 'Masaka... She... she caught a Cold!... now she quivered in fear... also she was in some deep thought... could it be the organization! , could it be Gin!' I frowned in fear as well.

I saw Haibara calm down & relaxed... then she gave me a puzzling look and spoke up all of a sudden. "Kudo-kun! . . . at times you really kill me, mind telling: why the heck you are stalking me..Haa?"  
She raise her eyebrows.

Actually she panicked and shivered. And she always fall sick when she is in paranoid thoughts. I am glad this fear of her was coincidental due to my mistake of scaring her unwantedly .

Or else I should be more careful by now to figure out the plans of those crows, they would never let go of her.

So will not I let go of her, coz she would definitely be in danger if she is else where so I must protect her, always.

But as of now I managed to sigh with a sweat-drop, after which I reply via shoving my hands a little (trying to justify) and then querying indirectly "Oi Oi, I wasn't stalking anyone, I was up a little early thought of catching up with you. Mind telling: about your sudden catching of cold & about your preoccupied thoughts, thanks to which you let your guard down, I wonder what happened to miss paranoid!" I gave her a gentle teasing smirk.

Her eyes widened a little in shock, may be she realized the fact that she really let her guard down a little.

She sighed and answered with a sweet smirk (Note that: Sweet smirks are very rare from her. Hahaa) "I was up late last night, working on the antidote & at times I trust you to save me from dangers so it's not awkward if I be a little casual now and then, neh?"

I gaze at her eyes, they have same dryness as her face and mood...may be out of wiping the tears that let out due her cold sickness, may be her eyes are burning up, say a mild fever she might have due to the cold.

But her answer guilt me somewhat but a lot,

Yeah she worked for me again and felt sick as usual & me, what am I doing, selfishly asking her about probable deadlines when can the cure be ready, she is already working for me with all her health at stakes.

So what difference does she find between me and the brutal organization who used her up nothing more than a machine, a tool , for their evil intentions. May be everyone is using her and her life, this explains her ultra robotic equanimity.

My face frowned thinking all these shameful facts, she may have noticed it for sure as her next statements says it clearly "Don't feel about it Kudo-kun!, I worked it for myself and you'll have to pay me if you want the cure" She sarcastically replied with a devilish smile or rather it was a Haibara smirk . I just let out a sigh. Though I know that she will never admit directly that she is doing it 'especially' for my sake, but I am conscious enough and I know the truth and her true modesty very well. At least *sighs*.

If I recall correctly, once(actually many times) she helped me trick Ran(for Ran's safety) at times and all when Ran doubted my identity and me to be Shinichi.

She(Haibara) said she just needed a test subject for doing the research, but I know her very well that she not directly admitting it and how much she cares for me and others around.

So whats with her, not directly(openly) bestowing care and love, but instead appearing a little biting , rude, sarcastic, arrogant, cunning at times as well & an ignorant woman. I let out a sigh mentally circulating my all thoughts.

*()*

[

A/N: This chapter and majority of the story is in Conan's POV.

And its In short chapters of many numbers  
(it's first time me adopting such an advancement).

Warning: It's a Co Ai pairing.

A little Co(Shin)-Ran & slightest but appreciable Co Ayumi

Ran Fans are at liberty to curse me.  
I care a damn.

Co Ayumi fans sorry if there are any such fans.  
I am aware that there are many.  
One I happen to know is the best supporter of this pair, she finds them cute and adorable...

I totally respect her sense (at-least now), though I have already committed a big sin via referring her pairing to be silly and more like a childish fantasy... these were assumed to be insulting words, when in fact from my point of view they were simply meant to tease her & to annoy her short temperament, but I was wrong again by jumping to conclusion assuming all the things like these...Coz she is the most humble, calm and composed person on the FF planet...  
Hence I am sorry again!... hope I don't give anyone anymore pain (Both direct or indirect) *Truly shed tears*

As for my simple point of view on Co-Ayumi:

I find it amusing a little, but awkward more...  
Sorry if my thinking and sense hurt anybody

Hope Co-Ai(Shin-Shiho) fans like this plot...  
Better case scenario they shall love it.

Am really not sure till where I can go with this story...

I have three ideas having the similar pro-luge... this is one among them but certainly they have very distinct concepts.

I will not engage with the other concept until this is done...

Any one willing to beta this story help me in improvising is gladly welcomed

Also what ever happens I won't abandon my stories. Although I may delay them a little, say to correct or add few changes, but never gonna stop it .

Mistakes will be rectified sooner(I hope so).

This is my first fic with a huge in person POV narration & approach... Don't know if I have done it well enough … Thus any review is welcome... if it's a frank one...Hahaa... Have fun.

C u around

]


	2. Chapter 2: Known fault! whole squared fa

Chapter 2: Known fault! whole squared favors tragedies.

*()*

The early conversation was awkward between me and Haibara. But I managed to conclude it at that sigh and a question : Did she visit a doctor .

She replied she had contacted Araide-sensei for medicines & probably she will visit him after the school .

I said I'll accompany her in this .

She did try to avoid but I nonchalantly included myself... Hahaa

Of course since I am a cocky person neh!, as what she says, so what she gets.

Hahaa. I had a happy grin on my face not feeling aback that she finds me cocky.

*()*

I see Haibara very weak & tired, Am just wondering how she manages to sleep less & work late hours researching weird stuff, at times and all loosing her appetite and healthy diet ultimately losing her health.

Clearly I was no better than the organization, just provided her a protection which of course the organization would have provided her much better than me.

So a only big difference I can make is that, I must make her happy forever.

I am a little nervous on this mission(yeah mission) is it possible at all or not.

Now I shoved my head in a shame, via thinking since when did I believe in impossibilities as a fool.

Haibara is also a mystery to me since the day one and 'There is no single mystery that cannot be solved'.

I am very determined at this instant.

Well the least I know about the outcomes, the least I know about the process of this mission, but I have to do it no matter what and I'll definitely do it.

A only thing what Edogawa Conan must do is to make Ai Haibara a happy in fact the most happiest person. Probably our fates were crossed like this meant something important to us in our lives.

And only thing I regret is I delayed to board myself on this mission.  
Truly its a shame on me.

This was all I kept on thinking today .

*()*

It's a lunch break bell now.

I saw Haibara standing up and nonchalantly heading towards the exit door probably to the lunch room(I guessed).

Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi-chan exposed their lunch boxes sealed and gave me a calling look. I too took my lunch box, yeah packed by Ran-neechan. Hahaa Ran neechan 'again'. I followed them. Soon we all reached the lunch room.

I scanned the room then I arched my eyebrow after not finding a certain strawberry blonde haired chemist . Where did she go to? .

I recalled when she is in dieting mood, what dieting does a child needs huh?. Yeah she usually heads to the terrace so that she can avoid questions from her fan boys and them giving her their lunch.

What a big sacrifice for a certain cold arrogant woman. Hahaa...I sighed .

And then I headed to the terrace informing the little detectives, that I am going to get Haibara for lunch. Soon I reach the terrace, slowly I browsed the floor my eyes halted at the view of the same lonely girl as earlier.

Now I get it: Dieting was just an excuse to stay alone, neh?.

So what must I do as per my mission to make her happy?. First thing of all is that: I fill her loneliness as much as possible. I must accompany her everywhere to ensure that I succeed in my mission. The more time I be with her the more ideas I get to make her happy.

I walked towards her slowly. She still didn't recognize my presence as she was(is) still in some thoughts, important thoughts I guess. She has a sad smile what I can see from her side view, she is admiring at the playful kindergarten... brats! .

'So what is she thinking of them?'. I wondered.

Is she thinking she could be that small?. Hahaa … isn't this already enough. As per my experience with her, she always quoted: its better if we were born adults and were smart by default. Again, I am in a dilemma of figuring out...such dilemma's I come across only with Haibara as my subject.

I place my hand on her shoulder, once again. And the replay of morning incident happened.

But this time she was more than annoyed "Kudo-Kun are you planning to kill me, sending me falling from this terrace, you are stalking me and precisely helping me die startling and all, can't you even see that I am sick a little and that I am not able to observe my surroundings" I heard her statements they echoed in my head, completely flat.

I sighed and replied "oi oi , I just came to call you for lunch, its not a good thing to skip lunch for a child's body which is already sick, besides they won't come this far especially if I can sense them from my instincts. Don't worry you have my words, I'll protect you always" I gave her an assurance and comfort. Of course with a cocky grin on my face. Hahaa

She stood their hearing my phrases and grew her eyes wider, her expression was saying as though my phrases were over cocky this time, may be they really were. But who cares!.Hahaa. And with the same puzzling look she commented "Ahraa, 'Always' you say, then what about when you go back to your girlfriend, and I happen to marry someone else, how will you be available for my protection Huh!, Thus I reckon: you do consider what you say first, Edogawa-kun!" she glared at me with a wired smile.

[Haibara: Note that I said marry someone else when he goes to Ran. I clearly hinted I want to marry him is he a detective or a fool. Hahaa]

I flushed at that whole statement. I am a bit confused. What is she trying to say: My availability/non-availability related to her safety. How does she happens to find flaws(always) in my lines.

I sighed and continued rolling my eyes "Whatever, let's go now, lunch time is about to end in a while and am hungry enough, nevertheless my eager stomach is impatient as well"

She showed me a dumb poker face and muttered "Edogawa-kun if I was hungry enough, I would have been already eating by now, what a detective you truly are huh, I came up here coz I wasn't in the mood of lunch, neither did I bought lunch with me today" I flushed at her answers and replied hastily with a heavy annoyance "Truly stubborn aren't you, can't you now at least accompany me, a friend of yours waiting for you, caring for you"

"Ahraa I never asked anyone to wait for me, but my fan's are big fools to give such sacrifices for me when I never asked them too" her smirk annoyed me badly by know and it made me to be direct and flat with her for the moment, thus I replied. "Don't flatter your self Haibara, just tell me you in for lunch or not". She lazily muttered "Sorry Edogawa-kun, but truly I don't feel like eating anything as of know". I finished that conversation their & then and concluded my lunch, better than to letting it go in vain. Haibara is such a pain. Hahaa. I sighed since when did I became a poet! Haa.

*()*

The day slowly carried on after the lunch session, but I never heard any gushing sounds from Haibara's belly, yeah am awaiting to embarrass her at the right moment. But I never found one. Lucky she was.

*()*

The afternoon progressed lazily and truly looked very long, basically my main concentration was on certain strawberry ice queen tsundere, Hahaa .

What I see in her is that, she still tries to be alone, be an introvert, its not due to her high self esteem its because of something else(which I don't have any idea about) and due to which she declines helps, she avoids people and she doesn't want one caring for her.

In short she is highly stubborn, but its my failure that I couldn't change her attitude, nor corrected her way of living at all .

But from now on I shall concentrate more on it. More on Haibara.

Haibara hasn't eaten her lunch. It guilt's me very weirdly today, not that she hasn't done it before but she is very weak and hell of sick at present. Also It more guilt's me cos she denied me flatly, as usual I fail to convince her, again.

Hope we manage to go quickly to Doctor Araide's and have her treated. Hope I don't fail to convince her again.

I wonder, why her happiness really means a lot to me. Just that if she is not happy it seems like nothing is happy. I never got such a feeling before.

Well I hope that she sees my friendship and care, and then she gets bonded to me which she haven't attempted yet.

*()*

The school bell announced its closing. All stood up and started to pack their things and belongings.

I see Haibara still in a deep thought, little that she won't share them.

Nevertheless, I carried on "Mind telling: What's bothering you so much" I place my hands on her shoulder, thrice! for the day .

This time she was shocked, more of a surprise than startling .

She responded with a strange line "Edogawa-kun stop bothering me a lot will you?, I am just thinking since I've bought my phone with me and Hakase is not here at present, so I shall go to park at first later call and visit Dr Araide". What? Wait! I am bothering her. Hahaa... I sighed...

But hold on!. Hakase isn't here and I don't even know, Haibara has caught cold and she is now really sick, why didn't Hakase asked me to take care of her or at-least inform me if he is going out for a while.

"Where and when did he go, its very strange he didn't tell me a thing!" I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows a little.

"Nani, I thought he may have called you before leaving. I mean he always does and you two, planning things behind me always. Actually yesterday after your valentine day shopping for your girlfriend #1 and #2 (she smirked teasingly... I shrieked in frustration), at around 6 pm I returned home.

Hakase's car wasn't their nor he was at home. Then I found a note saying:

ah Ai-kun, a friend of mine needs some help in his research so I am headed to Yokohoma at a quick notice I packed up hurriedly and went off quickly as the situation demanded so, and couldn't wait until your return. Just take care of yourself the climate is changing make sure you keep yourself warm, I'll return in 3 days, so you have to make dinner and cook for self

And yeah I caught cold all of a sudden later yesterday, while working up late, so he never knew a thing about my sickness, though he called me this morning to ensure my safety and asked me to call you over if I am scared or something.

Oh! now I get it, he indirectly asked me to inform you. Hakase cares about me a lot neh?.(She thoughtfully murmerred these phrases with a sweet little smile and continued), but I didn't let him know a thing about my sickness and make him more worry at work"

I was stunned at those details and stood silent for a while, as I observed that her voice was getting more & more hoarse, her lips dried of completely, her face is so pale and dull, she looks nothing but a cute faced zombie Hahaa. I quickly sighed in shame realizing that: She is gradually falling very weak and becoming infirm.

Hope that she gets treated soon, so that I need not force myself to take care of this stubborn woman, a kind of person who doesn't want anyone caring for her at first place. I sighed again tiredly this time .

*()*

And we both started walking out of the school. I informed the three little investigators that, I am taking this sick woman to Araide-sensie's clinic, so that they least bother me, I am already tired by handling and thinking of a certain arrogant lady. I sighed .

*()*

Soon we reached Sakura park.

Sakura park: A nice playful place usually little brats of age 4-9(average) come over and have a little time out.

But Haibara doesn't play at all. Instead she has practiced a speech, to deny and postpone playing invitations from Ayumi, Mitsuhiko or whomsoever it may concern. Not only that she has always refused even me when I invite her for a little fun or something. What she says 'I pass!' as a weapon, simply, coldly and flatly as a sword she has used these phrases.

But why is she regularly visiting this park?. Recently its been quiet often. Say for a few weeks already. Not that I am suspicious but this is something that needs a little deep investgation.

Does she like to admire children playing?. Hearing and witnessing they all having fun!.

'May be'.

Well let me ask her.

We tailed for a while and sat down on a bench.

I started "Ne Haibara... you have been coming to the park quiet often. Mind telling: what do you happen to do here. I mean you ain't that social and public so what interests you here"

She just looked at me then she flatly responded "I find this place better than some sealed lab room that's boring me a lot" I sighed lazily.

She chuckled and continued "He ehe hee(chuckling still!)... Actually the thing is. I have a little friend who entertains me more than what you can do. Though you both have many similarities similar cockiness but he is more cuter and adorable."

I heard her and if I am right about that shining smile of her's, then my deduction about this is perfect. In short I think I figured it out.

I now shrieked in frustration, sweat-dropping. Then I sighed. "Yeah yeah, comparing me again with some pet dog neh?" I lazily murmerred with a faint blush on my cheeks due embarrassment. Mentally I was thinking in a little frustration 'Oi oi, I am not a joker or a clown to entertain anyone, even if you pay me something for it.'

Her chuckling grew to a heavy giggle, her giggling voice it gives me peace and her true smile I just can't define the feeling I get, I feel effulgent, alleviated as though I've solved some mystery.

She continued with an amused smile "No not this time, besides dogs are not that intelligent to entertain people, you know"

And yeah, entertaining a super bored woman, No way!. Hahaa

"So who is he?" I questioned with a slight hint of curiosity in my voice, also on my face as well.

Haibara thoughtfully replied "He is … well why don't I better surprise you using him someday, so let it be a secret as of now, Regardless, he won't be coming today, he did say last time that he may not be available today"

To my already surprise: Haibara seemed like she is missing that little friend of her's. Apart from Akemi-san this is first time she is missing someone else.

'A brat', having my character(especially the similar cockiness), must meet him. I thought.

But I wondered: What surprise she has for me... using him she says.

I am a little impatient about it, but I better know I cant help it against Haibara the ice queen, the only miss dames.

In fact she is even better and flawless in comparison with ladies such as :

Kaa-san,

Kisaki-Sensie,

Satou-Keiji,

Jodie-Sensie,

or even Vermouth if I happen to count.

Hahaa.

*()*

Haibara flipped her phone. Probably calling Araide-sensei.

After a little 'um hm...yes no' conversation, with a line informing, Araide-sensei that I am(Edogawa) with her. And also that I am coming along with her.

She now continued more on listening seriously & speaking less. And while shutting the phone. Haibara sighed.

I asked "What's the matter?" to which she replied a long monotone speech "Araide-sensei said he is with another patient now so he postponed my appointment to 6pm its (she looked at her watch for an instance and continued) 4:12 now, though he was sorry for the change and modification in time, that patient is a little emergency kind of case, he asked me to come over and rest at his place, as he already know that Hakase is not here, when I called him in the morning, I told him that I am all by myself, he was sorry for it again, but I said We'll be at his clinic at 6. So!... what have you decided?" she says all the things, so very nonchalantly and then she asks me this, which puzzles me.

I was stunned at that speech, it seemed kinda cold and flat to me, may be she has made me think of her like this, so it feels as such... Hahaa.

In simple terms she already got me used to her. I just sighed, lazily. But however I did reply to her "Decided what?" raising my eyebrows.

She sighed very tiredly as though, like I should have known it easily what she hinted and she need not force herself anymore hard to explain and answer me, what she exactly meant.

Yeah yeah, I know she is tired to talk, may be extra tired if its me, with whom she has to talk with. Now I sighed understanding this.

But however she calmly sufficed after recovering from that sigh, looking straight at me "Edogawa-kun, I mean you don't have to waste your time on me, you must go home quickly, your girlfriend will be worried … miss pain-book I mean" she lazily & weirdly murmured at the end.

I flushed and squinted my eyes at her comment "Pain book?" I gave her a questioning look. Mentally I was thinking 'waste my time on her what does it mean...what does she think of me haa!...'

"I mean to say, your damsel in distress" she coolly stated while rolling her eyes with a bored face casually as a matter of fact.

I sighed understanding it, but mentally I commented furiously 'Aren't you at a little fault, that 'Ran' is always missing me' . But I shove my head quickly, even at my comedic thought, Haibara is not at fault, I know Ran very well, she, she 'll understand Haibara when she turns back as Shiho, she can still be friends with Shinichi and Shinichi's friends.(I hope so)

But before I could say anything to her. I got a call.

It was Ran asking me to accompany her to her friends birthday, she said if Shinichi was here she would have been very happy to go with him (openly Ran says it to me... I feel so sad and sorry for her), also that she will be alone at the party, since Sonoko is not in Beika for a while,

But I talked to her a little and then I refused. Haibara had listened to my conversation 'whose birthday and all'. (From my voice).

She commented casually "You must go Edogawa-kun, I can handle this myself, I can head to the clinic at the right time from here" she shot a simple smile.

A strange smile, which made me think that is she happy without my company, in fact I also thought is she truly that happy being alone.

'May be yes' as what I concluded at this instant.

But I caringly replied "In that case you should head home too or Araide-sensie's place of you want too and you can have a little rest you know, say by taking a brief nap. I mean better be inside than out".

She continued to talk again with that same smile "Hmm... thanks for your concern, but it's a warm afternoon and feels good to me, at open in the park than sealed at home you know, don't worry I hope... it won't rain today"

She gazed at the sky when she ended her speech probably asking the sky to have mercy on her and that the showers get postponed.

Well her sad smile(this instant it was sad) says me that, she is really pleading the sky. Hahaa.

I see the clouds open and its pretty sunny even at this hour of the day, but this early monsoons are least predictable. But as I recall the afternoon heat on the terrace, I am quiet sure the probability for today to be a rainy day is minimum. I nodded at her statements and sighed. Why I exactly sighed is because she was formal with me even after so much of time we were good friends. Still thanking for my concerns which made me to rethink on our friendship & relation, that it is instead a time-being business deal in fact say a simple confinement.

I asked her to take care of herself and inform me when she goes to clinic. She nodded. Readily.

*()*

[Any flame, any review is appreciated...Mistakes will be taken care of … any spell grammar and English vocabulary as much as possible and as soon as possible (AMAP & ASAP)]


	3. Chapter 3: Mistake or Sin, but glad it w

Chapter 3: Mistake or Sin, but glad it was not Gin!

*()*

Well, I exited the park and started to walk towards the agency. Hoping that: Haibara will have a good time alone, what she always likes.

But Haibara's face is in my head, its just Haibara on my mind.

Why?. Why is she reeling me so profoundly, so deeply?

It's not the first occasion she has induced such uncanny feelings and thoughts inside me, But lately I have been processing a lot as though the strength of those eldritch feelings are beyond measuring sense by now.

May be its all because, she haven't eaten her lunch and I find myself guilty on the whole. Whatever, I rolled my eyes and sighed. Not thinking anymore deep in this.

As I continued to walk with a talk in my head. I simply hoped that she has some snack or something to eat before she goes to meet Araide-sensei. Araide-sensei will be expecting for my visit as well. But a certain someone still liked being introvert, and all by her own.

What a high self esteem she really has. Hahaa.

This dialogue of mine is analogous to her phrases during the Haido city hotel case when I asserted that I am stopping Pisco wasting some BO member at the party. Yeah she casually commented "Ahraa, what a strong sense of justice you truly have". This was one among her so many anti-social statements, that anguishes me. A lot!. Hahaa.

Well I care a lot about her, but she cares a damn about my care. But I was glad that she can have great time and observing day at the park. Probably she really likes to watch the children play or so, as what I can deduce by now: First at school during the lunch break and now at the park. Instead of when she must be probably resting. Its not first time for her to spend the time alone in the park, but I find it utterly boring to be alone anywhere as the matter. I wondered: What/how she feels at park.

But she didn't wanted my company in the park. I shrugged at this fact. Recalling her mordacious condemns on Ran's persona that weirdly vexed me back there.

But come to think of it deeply. She, she worries about Ran! and Ran's worries but she commented words & phrases that seemed like some horrible convictions against Ran. Still biting as usual neh?. In fact I was frustrated a little on her as well. May be she wanted me to get annoyed at her. I didn't at all feel that she actually cared. Hahaa. What an intelligent distancing woman. But I feel refulgent however now since I got a little more things out of her obtuse heart. And the fact with a proof that she purposefully appear distancing and cold. 'But why?' This is the mystery's most critical point.

Hmm 'Damsel in distress', well it's in Ran's character since her childhood. Especially the separation of her parents was not an easy to thing digest.

But what about 'Haibara', she never know her parents, no memories of them either. Her only family was brutally killed and I am at a little failure of that happening. Plus she was controlled since her childhood, a childhood that was ruined. I think she deserved a little childhood enjoyment that's why she turned to Haibara. She must understand and accept this fact more wisely and be happy. Not that I mean she permanently stay as child.

*()*

While thinking all these, I reached the agency.

(4:37)

I saw Ran making some early dinner for occhan and me. 'Me?', I must inform her that I am coming along.

"Ah … Ran neechan, I am coming with you to the party". Wow as adorable as a cutest child. Haibara would have been laughing her heads out if she had witnessed this. Hahaa. I don't know if I am frustrated due to this fact or not. But if she is impressed with me for any reason, I like it anyways, not that she is very impressed with my cockiness. Oh (alarms) these are the ways how I keep entertaining her. I should have known, what she meant by saying a little brat reminding her of me. Hahaa. I shrugged poorly in defeat.

But right now at the scene before me. Ran was pretty surprised "Eh you changed your mind so soon?"

She had a thoughtful expression, and she is looking at my face as though she is reading some book, she continued. "Nani?, did you quarrel with Ai-chan, you were with her in the park neh" furrowing her eyebrows she kept looking at me

"How did you know" I queried back, quickly adding "Eh... we didn't quarrel or anything". Mentally I was saying to myself who wants to mess with that little evil eyed yawny girl.

Ran smoothly but cheerfully quoted "Nothing it was Sera-san who found that you two were dating"

In bewilderment, I thought: Me dating!, and guess who 'Haibara', why on earth Huh!. Hahaa. Truly it would be a torturing session for me if I happen to date such a sarcastic ice queen. And who is spreading such rumors about me. The one and only miss wanna be 'Sera-san' . Akai-san's sister. Hahaa. She really has some deal unsettled with me I wonder what exactly is it. Also she has some weird interest in Haibara. Hahaa. I just! sighed.

"Eh no Ran-neechan I was helping Haibara to visit some place, she said she can manage it alone so I changed my plan". For a good reason, I didn't let Ran know that Haibara is visiting Dr. Araide and that she is sick. And good thing that Haibara had her mask off while she was at the park. And Sera-san's detective eyes didn't capture her state.

The very much reason was: I saw Ran happy, enthusiastic & she was looking forward to Kanami-san's birthday.

Kanami-san a shy but a beautiful nerd who stays at the same apartment as Ayumi-chan. I guess she is invited there too. Hahaa. I sighed now thinking and processing: What I must do to stop Ayumi-chan sticking more with me. I kept on thinking this though I know that there is absolutely no way I can repel Ayumi-chan's attractions towards me. Hmm My girlfriend #2. Seriously Haibara has corrupted my super-power-brain. Such a pain!. Hahaa. Oi oi you all better note that: I am not a poet.

*()*

While thinking all these I was getting ready in a tuxedo. I look handsome or so what Ran says. I didn't blush knowing the fact that she is saying it sisterly to me, but Ayumi-chan may pounce on my smart appearance any time soon. I sighed and yeah lazily.

Ran said we 'll be leaving at 6:30 and its 5:19 now and its raining already. I lazily watched the rain, as it just started to drizzle while tiredly yawning from the agencies big proud window.

What the! its raining now (alarms). Haibara has no umbrella. I shall better go and get her. But I shall give a call to her first. 5:21. I took my phone out, and to my surprise for a perfect timing I got a call instead. And It's Haibara .

'Hello!' I said so did she. Haibara coughed and continued. "Eh, just to inform you that I have bought a rain coat and a calorie rich diet snicker chocolate product, and don't worry I'll be careful to reach Araide-sensie's clinic, I have given a call to him and I am going now, see ya later!"

Well I sighed in relief, a very big relief. She was careful, wise and sensible to do all those things. Also I feel relieved cos she informed me about her short contrives. though her informing tone seemed damn cold to me again, but it did not pain. Because at least she attempted, may be for the very first time. A well begin is half done Neh!. This shows that she can bond with me and I smiled for the first success in my mission.

I guess, I must not worry about her, instead worry about a certain cute little girl having a silly but big crush on me. I sighed.

But I did reply to Haibara, to call me if she needs something and again asking her to be more careful.

Eh... I am puzzled myself by now, I just can't stop worrying about her(Haibara).

I think she has some young brats company annoying her or so, what I heard from the back ground sounds through the phone. May be she found some young company, a playmate who is entertaining her.

Come to think of it (recalling), she did mention earlier that some brat about 4-5years she meets as friend to him in park. What was his name... Oh it was(is) a surprise right!.

Hmm... I guess he(the brat) was able to meet her today though it was uncertain for him. I smiled for Haibara. Seems like the brat too misses Haibara. Hahaa. I chuckled guessing that, the brat may have a silly but a big crush upon that, little evil eyed sarcastic witch who is regularly using biting words every now and then. Also she did say something like that brat friend of her, is very much like me. I don't know if she mean about identical look alike well-favored appearance or similar smart & intelligence lineament. Oi oi, I am not flattering myself.

But, what am I thinking huh!. She probably compared my childish acts and performances with that boys natural behavior & accent. Hahaa.

Hmm... might as well meet this brat, a special brat who can entertain the miss-who-is-always-bored (i.e Haibara Ai). Hahaa.

*()*

6:12, We all: Ran me and guess who is coming along with us? Yeah you are right its Sera-san. I asked Ran-neechan: She would have gotten company from this boyish female. Neh?. Ran answered: Sera-san was busy on other things but she couldn't miss the occasion if I am coming along. I sighed. So its for me she is coming to the party. But I am not feeling a little honored about this. Because certain someone is always trying to suffocate me hugging, tightly. Ceasing my lungs from breathing. And when its not Kaa-san its Sera-san. I just sighed, may be it was 100th time for the day. Hahaa. I lost the count. Really what a wonderful sighing day. I sighed on this fact as well. Hahaa.

*()*

On our way, Ran was thoughtfully murmuring that some surprise is at the party and that she wanted Shinichi(me) to see it too. She wished if Shinichi was with her. 'Ran, I am Shinichi and I'll always be, and I am seeing the surprise with you, I am sorry you are not aware of it and I can't let you know as well' I said to myself in a dim voice. Meanwhile, I was wondering what surprise possibly, I can find there: At Kanami-san's place.

*()*

Soon we reached at the right premises 6:39. As I explored briefly, what all I witness is that they have done a descent arrangement for a quick and short little party. Few guests have already arrived, some male brutes who have crush on Ran are here as well. Hahaa. Sera-san can be the body guard.

But me 'Conan' feels suffocated here, so many tight hugs from many ladies. I sweat-drop and sighed.

"Eh... I am so happy that you are here for me neh!, Oh my handsome Conan-kun" I need not say that it was Ayumi-chan, declaring this statement very delightfully and brightly commenting in over rejoice and enthusiasm. Needless to say she was blushing heavily while staring at me. As though she is ready to marry me any time soon. May be today right now. Hahaa.

Now she slowly walks closer to me and stands by my side, and hugs me from my arm. 'Sticking, silly little girl!' I need not say that I sighed. Hahaa.

Soon I got few unrelenting knocks and strokes on my skull!. What the hell!

Its not Sonoko this time, its Sera-san. Again!. I gave her a frustrated and questioning look, to her look of grinning and smirking. Similar smirk what Sonoko yields displaying an I-know-it-all-expression. And jumping into big foolish conclusions.

Sera-san muttered with her boyish heavy voice "Eh... my little Holmes-kun is hitting on two cute girls neh?"

I understood what she was implying. And I sweat drop a little in big frustration and I sighed. Well Its admissible if they suspect me with Ayumi-chan but 'Haibara' … I just have to say that, I am not out of my mind to hit on her. Besides what did I actually do with Haibara so that they suspect that I am hitting on her Haa!. Not even a valentine gift as what I gave to Ayumi-chan.

And all of a sudden and not to my surprise, Ran cheerfully quoted "Eh... I always wonder Conan-kun, about which girl you have a crush upon. I am in a big dilemma you care a lot about Ai-chan, and I think you have more crush on her but she doesn't seem to be liking you" Ran paused her nonchalant speech and stood observing my face. Just looking at me. So are many others at the scene.

I mentally replied in over annoyance 'Oh yeah that's right, now I have a crush on Haibara and I am not even aware of it. Hahaa. Besides, to be specific that 'Ai-chan' of yours doesn't seem to like anyone as a matter'. Hahaa. Ran continued with her same sappy cheerful expression "And Ayumi-chan and you look very cute together, Also I am certain that you are aware of Ayumi-chan's crush on you, so!...which one did my little Conan-kun prefer, Haa!"

Her above statements are as laughable as her ridiculous and idiotic expression. And with a better annoyance, I mentally answered to her 'Ayumi-chan and me look cute together as though Haibara has not already commented this line to me. And I am not a fool to be unable to read the heart of an innocent little girl who has her heart attached to her tongue, same transparent bird like you. Bakane' I sighed.

And mentally I started processing :

No wonder Ran and Ayumi-chan, you both are easy to read books, I classify you both as some simple riddles and Haibara on the other side, is my life's toughest challenge. She is a puzzle and a mystery which Conan Edogawa is on the hunt to solve.

But the great difficulty in dealing with Haibara is that her heart is like a glass castle with many reflections and refractions inside, as I am about to get a clear read to her heart she repels me harshly and shuts the door and the access to her heart coldly, in fact I also find it mercilessly.

Well whatever it may be, I must explore inside her completely and provide her the happiness she wants.

And yeah at the present scene around me, many faces were looking at me awaiting for my replies after Ran's speech. My reply was the usual 'Oi Oi' look on my face.

In tough situations, Haibara says 'I pass!'. And me on the other hand just have to make a face. An 'Oi oi' face to be exact. Hahaa.

*()*

Soon the cake was cut & the party carried on tenderly with a love some atmosphere.

Some male brutes(jerks) announced to have a dance. And with no reluctance to the announcement, few couples started to enjoy the dance, having a great time and fun on this evening. This truly added extra gleam to the occasion.

Kanami-san is with her boyfriend Mika Suzame. One of my buddy. Ran and Sera-san(behaving as a boy as usual) started to have dance together. What an awkward scene. Hahaa. *sighs* . I really feel pity on the guys who failed to earn Ran as their partner, thanks to Sera-san.

I am just relieved at the scene cos they did not pair up a boy with boy. Hahaa. That would be pathetic if two boys become dance partners.

But I sighed, thinking 'What am I doing here at a place like this, well its better than being with a cold blonde at some boring clinical atmosphere' I said to myself.

I quickly regretted commenting this line, as Ayumi-chan held me closer and asked for a dance. Her face had a radiant smile, which I couldn't afford to drown. I sighed and started to dance.

I feel like some figure is glaring and staring at me. This pressure I got from the moment I entered the premises but that had mere effect to my inherent aptitude. But as I started dancing now the pressure built up gradually to a towering appraisal.

I looked around and browsed the surrounding concisely, but I found no one suspicious, no specific figure apart from a boy, cute face, probably 4-5 years, eating cake's big piece while holding a Kamen Yaiba stuff... a toy. He is wearing a good formal clothing. Its a gentle style, fashion and profile,blue pant white shirt, though matching the occasion, but it has some odd contrasting effect as well.

But, who dressed him as such?. I thought in a little suspicion and why exactly, if for no reason?.

*()*

As I was processing few things staring at him. My thoughts were interrupted, when soon a magician posed woman (Kanami-san's mother) came at the center. This woman has similarity to my mom in disguising and acting. I sighed at this similarity 'Kaa-san!'

"Well well, today on this eve I am going to dazzle you all guys with a simple short but a surprising magic trick, you all will be shocked to witness it" the magician nonchalantly announced with a bright face and expression. I figured out or rather I understood that this was the so called surprise and as if I don't know anything about the trickiest of the tricks. Huh!. I sighed. But I hoped if I get to see something new.

"Shoji-kun come over" the magician called out. And everyone saw Shoji-kun happily heading to the center smiling all the way. Now I know the name of that cake eater Kamen Yaiba fan kid. 'Shoji-kun'.

The Magician asked him to enter the box placed by magician side. Everyone froze thinking is this another box & sword trick. I hope not. Also I don't see any swords or so.

Soon he entered. No one saw him entering, coz for some reason the entrance door to the box was behind, but I am certain he did enter.

Magician enchanted a spell on the box, and then she clapped.

Once

Twice

And with that second clap, Shoji-kun came from behind me. Must say I was startled.

He gazed at me & must say it was pretty harsh and a rude glare. Especially from a young brat.

He now started to walk nonchalantly towards the box. I noticed that he is not smiling this time. Why?.

I am puzzled what trick on earth is it?. Just few seconds. No way. Truly better than Kaito-kid's teleportation trick.

KID is definitely way poorer than this kid over here. Hahaa. I sighed. But still I am very curious. So is the dazzled crowed here is curious as hell, as well.

All are astonished and amazed, they all murmured ' Whoa..'s … ahaa's... oohh's ' and all.

But Kanami-san is grinning mirthfully so is the magician(her mom). And displaying a smirk as a wallow since they succeeded to stun us all as they expected. Magician chucklingly says "next trick coming up"

She continued to anchor that brat "Shoji-kun enter the box again". He followed as instructed.

Magician clapped again after casting a short spell.

Once

Twice

Magician asked two volunteering brutes to turn the box. They did as said. The door was opened from the front this time.

We all (the whole crowed I mean) saw two same looking, same dressed twins. Each being exact mirror image of the other. Every minor detail of the two clashed.

We were simply amazed at the scene. We all figured out the simple trick as it was revealed. Must say very odd for a magic trick to stupefy me. I never thought the possibility of twins. I sighed at this failure as I couldn't solve the mystery behind this trick. So did anyone here had not thought of this odd possibility. But everyone smiled admiring the twin brats.

And I wished if Haibara could have been here to witness this and smile as well. Also she would be giggling in over rejoice and bursting into a big laughter at my failure in cracking out this conundrum. I peacefully smiled visualizing this in my imagination.

And certain someone hugged me tight enough to cause suffocation for a good time. And its none other than miss Wannabe Sera-san. "Oh.. My cute chibi-Conan-kunwa … Its bad that I've to leave so early, I have some unfinished errands". 'Hahaa.. Its already bad that you even came for this while'

And she left. *sigh of relief*

*()*

Well this second brat, his name as announced was Shinzo-kun. He didn't smile a little nor he was happy to participate in this. Unlike Shoji-kun, Shinzo-kun doesn't seem to talk around with the guests. As they all try to question him adorably.

Ayumi-chan and Ran-neechan are so happy to meet them. I smiled for their happiness. I saw their parents. Their Mom is related to Kanami-san's mother. Distant cousins. Their father is a newspaper editor Takira Michi. A small happy 'Michi' family.

And they all developed this theme for the day. Wow a simple party but wonderful theme. This makes the evening more memorable.

But why?... Why is Shinzo-kun staring at me with cold glares, Rudely!.

As though like I stole a candy or some Kamen Yaiba toy from him. I never know what . I sighed.

Soon I went up to the twins. Shoji-kun seem to get along with me but Shinzo-kun doesn't seem to like me. And when I tried to talk to him sweetly he turns his head. This action reminds me of a certain girl I happen to know. The one and only 'Haibara Ai'. Same rude turning away and cold denials.

'But what's wrong with this brat?' I questioned to self with seriousness. 'Do I look more cuter than you Huh?' I mentally questioned to self. 'And I am sorry if I do' I answered in my mind again with a comical shrug. Or May be he finds me as some devil or a monster from Kamen Yaiba show. Hahaa. I sighed and stepped back now, not making him cry or scaring him off.

*()*

7:29. My phone ringed.

A call!. From who?

It's from Araide Sensei, may be Haibara is using his phone, but why?.

''Hello'' I said pressing the answering button.

''Ah... Conan-kun, where are you guys, I am waiting for your arrival and where is Haibara-san?'' without even a hello he continued. I felt like as though he ambushed me.

''Haibara... What the!(my face flickered in big fear...I yelled a little)... didn't she come to your clinic?''

''What do you mean, I tried calling her phone, it's off for a while, well she did called me at around 5:15 she said she is gonna come by 6:00 or so, wasn't she coming with you''

I continued to frown more, I yelled a little more this time. Ran, Ayumi and few others were shaken so did Araide Sensei at the other end ''No...actually she was with me during the first call and yeah I was accompanying her but I changed my plans''

But where can she be... Haibara she doesn't have the batch with her at present. How can I track her quickly. Ran, Ayumi-chan, Kanami-san and Mika came over to me. Sera-san left already a while ago after the trick was revealed.

I continued to speak with Dr. Araide, who is still on the line with a good hope ''I would find her quickly, probably she is at home'' to which Araide Sensei replied and my all hopes where shattered to pieces ''I too thought so but she isn't, and no one else is at home, it's locked, and I am calling you from Hakase's place''

I held my palm on my forehead, I am sweating as hell, thinking and processing multiple scary thoughts. 'Haibara was dead sick, What if some BO members I've failed to notice what if she was kidnapped... what if...what iff...' I shoved my head not hoping for negative and worse things.

''Okay I'll contact you soon enough when I happen to find her...'' I ended the call with this statement.

Ran and others were giving me big questioning look. I told Ran about Haibara being sick and the whole day's event was also briefly informed by me with a shameful accent.

Ran frowned with a guilt on herself and annoyance on me to leave her alone at the time when she was terribly sick. Ayumi-chan cried out as well. She accused me why did I leave her after promising them, that I will take care of her. Ayumi thought that I have done my needful duty.

I am already cursing myself, meanwhile trying to connect her phone which is off... my hands are shivering like some nipped spring in free vibration. The phone I held also luxated from my grip, I couldn't control my palms. Nor my movements and actions.

*()*

Quickly enough I made a move when someone called my name from back, a new voice that startled me . That voice seemed somewhat familiar as well. Where did I hear it?.

"Ano...Edogawa onisan" Shinzo-kun murmured as though forcing himself to take my name with honorific and respect. He still has the same cold gaze to me, and a slight nervousness. I looked at him so did the others, with a curiosity.

"Why are you going to find Haibara-oneechan?" He gave me a big shock with that question, so did he gave to the others assembled here. He, He knows about Haibara. Is he that entertaining brat!. Yeah it was his voice I heard when Haibara called me earlier. What a coincidence if its true. But, what now did he asked me.

*()*

[Tell me if it seems a cliffhanger to any one...Hahaa...]


	4. Chapter 4: When a tantei is accusedne

Chapter 4: When a tantei is accused...never excused!

"Eh Shinzo-kun... she is my friend I have to find her, do you know anything about her whereabouts, where is she?" I furrowed my eyebrows gently.

He nodded with an quick 'uum' word and continued with a matured anguished expression "But you have this Ayumi-oneechan already as your girlfriend, so why are you still friends with Haibara-oneechan?" If not for the situation, I would have sighed and shrugged tiredly. He is annoying me badly. Rest of the crowed is witnessing this interaction in scary silence, still shocked everyone.

"Eh I … I don't have any girlfriend, Ayumi-chan and Haibara both are my good friends, even we can be good friends you know" I calmly humbled.

"No way!" he denied bossily & continued with an almost crying voice and expression. He was in some brief pain. "Haibara-san said me that you already have a girlfriend and I am sure that she doesn't lie, and that's why you left her alone even today, just to dance and enjoy with Ayumi-oneechan, I know about you for a while already, I observed that you are always hurting Haibara-oneechan, so I hate you and so we can't be friends". Seriously this brat has some brains and guts.

I quickly figured out by now that, it was this brat hideously glaring at me, watching me with his cursing looks since the time I arrived here. Not to miss out his glaring pressure amplified when I was dancing with Ayumi-chan. Haibara probably said something about me and Ran but this brat concluded wrongly. I also learned about Haibara's surprise upcoming to me probably what it was she planned already happened today. And me hurting Haibara: 'In what way' I thought... did that little stubborn woman back bite me or something similar . And where are the words of this brat coming from.

Nevertheless, I carried on with all my humbleness "Neh Shinzo-kun, where you with Haibara when she called me while it started raining, I am good friends with her, she can be danger if left alone, tell me, where is she?"

Shinzo-kun continued to look at me with an accusing stare, and he replied childishly and innocently ever "Yeah I was with her at the park when she was calling you and while it was raining, she gave me her rain coat and a chocolate bar. She is always kind to me. Later she was about to leave the park asking me to go home carefully but all of a sudden she fell asleep near the park bench. I was scared to see her sleep suddenly while it was raining, but I kissed her cheek and smiled, then I came back home"

I was astonished at the story of this little brats incident with Haibara, What a tragic one. He is unaware of the fact that. She, She fainted. Finally exhausted. And majority of the fault is mine. I was frozen on spot with a huge pang of guilt in my face, my glasses blocked any vision to penetrate my eyes. The others were shaken and were frowning in fear understanding the exact incident. The whole atmosphere was flushed. In short I felt a dejavu, it was the same feeling like when I saw Akemi-san dying before my eyes.

The dawn in the evening when it started raining came up fast enough, so there's a high probability that she was not spotted by anyone, may be no one visited when it was raining. And by now its completely dark.

Not to our surprise, Shinzo-kun started to stammer with a big timidness and shy, he faltered "Eh.. no...no... please don't let Haibara-oneechan know that I kissed her..." and all he kept on blabbing with bashfulness. What a strange brat!.

*()*

Me, Ran-neechan & Mika readily left the party premises quickly to locate Haibara hoping she is doing well at the park. Though this hope might be a highly foolish one, but it's just what I can do now. Apart from feeling handicapped and helpless. I struggled a lot to console Ayumi-chan who was almost crying and was asking to come along. But I suggested her that it's best if she prays for Haibara's well being to some fairy or something. And that I will surely find Haibara. That's how I was able to comfort Ayumi-chan.

While in Mika 's mini cooper (car) as we dashed towards the park. I can't explain nor define the numerous strong & all mixed feelings bolted up in my whole body. My heart seemed it would vanish any time soon. My mind was just thinking and imagining Haibara and her smirk that she usually yields to me.

Meanwhile in a dim voice I asked Ran to call and inform Araide-sensei about the situation and ask him to wait at Hakase's place. For some reason I couldn't find the courage, nor the strength to speak with Araide-sensei.

Ran briefly fed him the details quickly. Though crying a little in some caring pain. Her voice was out of winds. An 'angel' is what I can say & think about Ran.

What did I do today is that I cockily included myself that I am coming along with her to the clinic.

But instead I forgot my mission and neglected my duties especially at the time when she needed me the most. Today I felt what a true guilt actually makes you feel.

I chose to fill Ran's loneliness which is of nothing more important than Haibara's needs.

I recalled today's events, since the morning: I vowed for her safety and happiness but I didn't follow. She kinda pleaded the sky that it do not rain. She asked me not to waste my time on her. What does it mean, hell I have no idea. Its just in her nature to avoid people, avoid me. I followed her words only to be able to avoid her coldness and all.

*()*

We arrived at the park I am feeling completely lost as I approach the park bench area, scared if she is not here & scared if she's dead due to health loss, deficiency and her cold sickness and merciless heavy rain added to the cause. My mood got depressed. Nervous I am to find this truth. But I am moving fast so is Ran and Mika .

By the grace of light in the park. I saw an umbrella dug in sand beneath it I saw a sand castle. It was done to protect this newly built palace for a certain time. I continued with my exploration.

*()*

I saw a certain small figure lying, her face is inside the bench. Her left check pressing the harsh & rough sand on the ground. And she is completely drowned in rain. Her thick clothes are soaked up and soused with water due to the heavy shower. One thing I wished to notice now was that she must shiver a little to show any hint or sign that she is alive & she is breathing.

She is unconscious, sleeping 'may be' ironically if I speak as what Shinzo-kun thought about the incident earlier. Her stubbornness resulted in this tragic event. If it is an event to quote. But I can't describe what I felt when I find her still breathing, still alive!.

Mika carried her to the car. Ran-neechan confirmed Araide-sensei that Haibara is found and with a crying hoarse voice she updated Haibara's current condition.

*()*

I sat in the back seat with Haibara's head on my lap. Haibara's face its effecting me and haunting me. Like It's playing some horror/scary game. She is sleeping I mean unconscious, with a peaceful facial expression. But I find her still smiling and smirking at me as usual what I see her as. Or what she appears before me.

She wanted to eat something. Why didn't she buy extra eatables extra rain coat. Or any umbrella. What's with her to give all the things to Shinzo-kun.

Well I am not aware of the total event. What say 2+ hours she was soaking outside in a mighty thunder, at the time when she was already sick. Her condition being very infirm and fatigued. But in simple terms if I put all facts together I find its her, no it's all my fault!.

*()*

We reached home by 8:24. Araide-sensei started examining the girl in the critical condition of health. A stubborn female that can put me to shame. Its all her, no its all my fault!. Just my fault!.

Now I can recall Hakase's story, his first encounter with this woman from the organization. She fainted. Lucky enough she was spotted, lucky enough to have reached at right place.

But that again reminds me of my flaming accusing words. I blasted and yelled my frustration on her. I needed someone to vent my anger. She came to me cos she thought I would understand her she was lucky to survive. If its not for her own creation that betrayed her.

But today what happened with her. What did she do to deserve it. Whose fault is it, its all mine completely, but she is suffering. I was enjoying nicely casually having fun while she was almost dying of weakness. From the start to the end its all my fault. She avoids me so badly I must be at some fault neh.

What would I've done if she would have been dead. She doesn't even know nor she cares. What she means to me.

At least she knows and feels Hakase's care and love. I have to bestow my own now. She had kept me respelled all along this time till now, shattering the glass castle's entrance to her heart mercilessly. She doesn't even let me to the surface of her heart.

Hakase asked her to call me over, but she don't want me wasting time on her. What does she mean by that. She is dead sick & she don't want me caring for her.

Is she angry on me for some reason. Why is she avoiding everyone including me, was I cruel to her by some means that I am not aware of. Is she slowly trying to end herself. Will she ever tell me what does she expect of her life what does she think of me.

I wondered with a doubt. Whether If she is punishing herself due some guilt or is she foolishly asking for pain. I will never know. Does she show if she is punishing herself its like I am punishing her. Am I such a horrible person.

Clearly wasn't I good at showing my care and friendship. Will she be greedy and selfish if she asks my help and support. I won't let this continue anymore. It has to end now, as quickly as I want it to end.

*()*

Araide sensei coldly(yeah a little sharply I mean, it sounded me as an accusation and I don't have an excuse to it) mumbled "Conan-kun why hasn't she eaten her diet for a good time already. She lost her health primarily due to starvation, and abstinence from food. Does she have regular contact with some chemicals or something that she is susceptible to. I mean does she plays with some Hakase's research things or so."

I figured out from where it started now, but I have to answer him something. here I go "umm... not that I know of, but yeah at times she cleans Hakase's lab and may be she did it yesterday or so & she caught cold. And about the diet I didn't took care of her well, so its my fault. But she will be alright neh?" I asked in a childish but a curios tone.

Araide-sensei smilingly nodded as though he was comforting me a little and asked me to take care of her with more hardships, especially on her healthy diet and appetite. And she will recover soon enough if correctly followed. Also he found it very strange for her body to be doing fine still, even after when it was subjected to some drastic conditions a while ago. As though like she has some super normal ability to survive in coldest atmosphere. Yeah she's been in America's severe critical conditions for the whole childhood to her early teenage. She must have developed physical immunity and resistance to winters. I deduced it as a matter of fact.

*()*

Ran- did the change of clothes to Haibara, again in a warm outfit.

I later asked Ran-neechan to head to the agency with Mika Suzame. And I that want to stay here to look after Haibara. Also she did wanted to stay over as well. But I asserted confidently enough saying that I will ensure she is doing fine.

*()*

[Sorry for the short chapter, will update soon. I hope so. Reviews can accelerate my updating speed. But only if I worth it. I am certain that reviews on my mistakes shall be more so do the needful and help me improve.]

*()*


	5. Chapter 5: The conjecture for start!

*()*

Chapter 5: The conjecture for start!

Soon Ran-neechan and the others exited the premises to their respective homes.

And I was aware that the vitamin doses given by Araide-sensei will ensure Haibara will stay put up with her energy. And she can regain her vim after a good long sleep.

Needles to say I stayed by the side of Haibara. I slept besides her. To follow a best idea, I made Haibara's head lie on my chest. I bought her all closer to me. I felt so lively that she is still alive and that she will recover soon if I help her to. Also I felt complete and fulfilled, first time ever in my life with her by my side.

Her ice cold distancing wall, will have to melt if I bestow & show her my deep caring feelings for her and finally she'll drop those cold facades and be open to me. And if she still resists I'll have to force her to drop that act, for goodness sake.

From the time I learned a little good side of you especially since the Haido city hotel, you have been effecting me with some strong striking feelings, some are scary, some are terrifying. As though like I may get lost if I don't understand them, but lately they are highly intense and vivid. I must do something to it. And I'll definitely do it.

You will soon have to drop all the facades of your's, you have to reveal me the true self of you, you have to be open to me now. You just can't hide the true self from me anymore, you can't avoid me and my intrusions to any further.

Good night soon-not-so-to-be-distancing-girl.

I don't know what made me do it, I did it. I kissed her forehead tenderly. I never thought that I would ever have to bestow so much love to anyone. I just thought it's totally right and I took it as my right. Because your life/a happy life for you is what my life's only goal Haibara.

Dream!

_**[**_

_**[**_

_**[**_

*()*

Haibara was getting to the kitchen, hoping that Professor was busy doing something in the lab. Unfortunately, he wasn't.  
He was at the kitchen table, reading what looked like a cooking book.

"Ai-kun!" the old scientist exclaimed as she appeared at the door frame, "What are you doing? You should be resting, not going around in your conditions!"

"I just wanted a glass of water, Hakase" the girl remarked coolly "And honestly, I don't think that moving a bit will hurt me."

"You could have called me." he said, filling a glass with water, "Here, take it. And then, go and rest in your room."

Knowing that retorting was perfectly useless, Ai nodded.  
She emptied the glass, left it on the table and then reluctantly headed to her room, balancing herself on the crutches.  
Once inside the room, she locked the door behind her and sat on the bed, leaving the crutches leaning on the chair.

_A week before..._A week had passed since her encounter with Gin and Vodka at the Haido city Hotel. A week since she had narrowly escaped death.

The little girl got up, wincing slightly as her injuries hurt her at the sudden movement and walked to the wardrobe, opening the door and faced the mirror.

A seven year old girl with reddish blonde hair and light blue eyes stared back colorlessly.

She was heavily bandaged: A bullet had grazed her cheek, another her shoulder, she had been hit at the thigh and at the other shoulder. Not to mention the number of bruises she had gotten during her fall through the roof.

A smirk appeared on her face when she thought that the two men, especially the white-blonde haired one, must have had the time of their lives to get her into this state and must have felt like a child that had just been denied a particularly tasty sweet when she managed to get away. _Alive!_.

It was a dilemmic smirk happy or sad, she was not sure but she felt it joking, death betraying her once again.

Ai shut the door close as her eyes clouded, shattering her usual cold facade for a few seconds.

She got back to her bed and sat down again, as thoughts flooded her mind.

She had to thank _him _if she was still alive

but...

'We got into trouble because of his naivety..' she thought, 'I warned him but of course, he wouldn't listen being the foolish detective he is.. '

A week ago, walking back after school, she had spotted Gin's distinctive black Porsche and Kudo had put a bug in it.

They had followed Gin and Vodka with Hakase's car, listening to their plans: the Organization had sent an operative, called Pisco, to the memorial of a famous film-maker with the order to kill someone that attended it.

Unfortunately, Gin had spotted the bug and crushed it while they were listening but Kudo had heard enough: Pisco and Gin had talked on the phone and had mentioned the poison.

Kudo suspected that it was the Apotoxin and he decided to go to the memorial, find Pisco and get the poison from him.

In this way, they would have the necessary data to make the counter-agent.

She had warned him: He was playing with fire. Gin and Vodka couldn't be fooled so easily and they didn't know who Pisco was but, as usual, Kudo said that nothing would have happened.

He also suggested that she could have stayed in the car with Hakase while he would have done everything on his own.

'He's just a cocky high school detective..' she had thought, 'He doesn't know what he's going against. He doesn't even realize the extent the Organization is capable of...'

However, she had decided to go with him, much to his amusement and annoyance.

Once again, she trusted his skills: He had said that he had been careful in placing the bug. No fingerprints or anything were left on it and there was only his saliva on the chewing gum but with that they could have tracked back only his blood group.

She had also gone with him because she was the one that had created the poison.  
In addition to this, she didn't want him to think that she was a coward...  
At the same time, she wanted to prove that she was not a cold blooded murderer that he consider her to be. Also she was truly worried about him going alone, little that she won't admit it directly and decline her all concern's with sarcastic comments which she happened to have in countless numbers.

The pretty much reason for her worry and concern were because she was guilty for destroying his life, also the fact that he forgave her, not only that he became her self proclaimed friend and proved her that she isn't alone.  
Not even bothering or caring about her consent. Same way she didn't let him fight them alone.

'That was my biggest mistake.' Ai thought sarcastically, 'I should have listened to Kudo for once.'

Gin knew that she was going to be there. He had found a strand of her hair in the car and thought that it was her, Sherry, and only her that had put the bug and was following them. He knew that she would have attended the memorial and would have tried to get to Pisco if she thought he had the Apotoxin.

Also that she would surely interfere in the organization's Assassination mission, not only that he also feared she would try to blow up the cover of organization's existence to the world as well.

And now it was an indirect trap. All set up to catch her, 'The traitor'.

They went to the memorial of the famous filmmaker to find Pisco and get the Apotoxin but they couldn't stop him from committing the murder.

After this, Kudo had agreed with her and they both decided to leave but, caught in the crowd of reporters, they got split.

And Pisco took advantage of this: He caught her from behind and made her fall unconscious.

_"Ai-kun!"_

Ai snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her name.

She only then realized that someone was knocking at the door.

_Furiously_knocking.

She got up and unlocked the door.

"Yes, Hakase?" she said, eying the man in front of her.

"About time... I'm going to the grocery store: there isn't much food left in the house." he explained, "I'll be back soon." Then, as an after thought, he asked, "Were you sleeping?"

"No, just thinking." was the short reply. Not wanting to ask more, Hakase nodded and went downstairs. Ai heard the front door close a few minutes later.

Then, the house was completely silent.

Another child would have been nervous, if not scared of this: home alone at six in the evening, while it's getting dark and with the feeling that something might happen.

Ai instead, felt quite relieved.  
She was used to such scary silence and if something had to happen, at least, she would have been the only one to get involved.

She got her crutches and went downstairs, heading to the living room.

Hakase had received a whole set of magazines and had left them there. She would have spent the rest of the evening reading. It was surely better than mulling over past events, closed in her room. 'I'll go insane otherwise...' she thought.

Ten minutes later, Ai was sitting on the armchair, crutches by her side and magazine in her hand. To any casual observer, she seemed completely absorbed by her reading but if you looked at her carefully, you would have noticed her empty stare. 'Come to think of it..' she thought, 'It has all started with my nightmare..'

She had been dreaming of Gin and that he had caught her as she walked home after school.

She had then caught a cold: She always fell sick whenever she felt very disturbed about something.  
Besides when she's in any paranoid thought she shivers a lot sensing cold imaginary revulsion in antipatheticalness.

And saying that the nightmare disturbed her was just an understatement.

'Sherry... Sherry... _Sherry_!' his voice grew colder as he approached her, drawing out the gun and...

_"Haibara?"_

Ai whipped around and saw Conan Edogawa standing by the living room's door frame.

The little boy with dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes that wore thick glasses looked at her with slight dismay.

For a few seconds, an expression torn between fear, surprise and alarm had flickered on the girl's face. But it was only a flash. For a moment, to tell the truth, he thought he had imagined it as he saw Haibara's usual cool, emotionless, slightly sarcastic, expression gaze at him.

"Kudo." she said, turning her gaze to the magazine, "What brings you here?"

"I'm pleased to see you too, Haibara." he replied sarcastically. Ai hid a smirk as she glanced at him questioningly.

"I was out on a case with Ran-Neechan and Kugoro" He said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, as he mentioned the 'Great Sleeping Detective', "I thought I could come here to see how you're doing."

She looked up and stared at him. 'He was worried... for me?' she thought uncertainly... her heart was beating abnormally... She then, noticed the skateboard behind his back. She sighed hopelessly for her to answer for such an indirect concern.

"Very caring of you..." she remarked, turning to magazine once again to show that she is emotionless, "But Hakase's out for the moment, so if you want to recharge your skateboard, I think you should go in the lab: he left the charger there."

Conan's face flushed, may be he was truly embarrassed as she found out so soon why he was there. Ai failed to suppress a smirk.

"How are you, anyway?" he asked as his face turned to a normal color.

"Worried for me, Kudo?" she asked ironically smirking, instead of answering.

Conan rolled his eyes."Don't flatter yourself." he remarked and glanced at her again 'She had been shot by- how many? Five, six bullets? And despite that, she behaved in her usual detached way.' may be he was wondering this and if it was just an act.

"So, how are you?" he asked again.

Ai sensed a hint of concern in his tone and shot him the smallest of glances.  
He had given her his glasses, that time, because he was truly concerned for her. "I'm fine, just as a person who is injured." She replied after a while, again emotionless as usual.

Conan let out a snort of exasperation. Thinking 'Haibara was probably the only person I knew that could give you an ambiguous answer for the simplest of questions' "Why don't you give me a straight answer?" he asked with annoyance, "For once."

"I'll keep that in my mind." she replied dryly and continued expressionlessly to show she didn't actually bother for what she is saying as a concern, "I would hurry up if I were you. I don't think Mouri-san would want you caught in the shower."

Conan looked at her in confusion but was distracted when he heard a rumble and a sudden flash of light from outside.

"Great... just what I needed." he muttered, "By the way, before I forget, I've managed to convince the kids that you have _really_ gone out for a while. They won't bother you for a few days."

The Detective Boys had been coming to Agase's house nearly every day in the past week. At the beginning, Conan had told them that Haibara was ill and the kids decided to go and visit her to see how she was doing. Agase blocked them downstairs, saying that they could get sick too while Ai locked herself in her room. In the past days, he told them that she had recovered and had gone to visit a relative. Ai had to close herself in the lab this time while the kids looked around for her.

"I see." she replied.

Silence fell upon them. Without saying anything, Conan headed to the lab. He quickly found the cable that Agase used to charge his skateboard in lack of sunlight, connected it to the skate and waited. He had left the lab's door half open and could see Haibara sitting on the armchair.

Her previous expression came back to his mind with the thought  
'Did I startle her at that point?' he may have surely wondered something like this about me , 'Or was she thinking of.. _them_?'

[Flashback of Haido city incident]

_"What's wrong with you?" he asked, as they hid behind a table, "Try to calm down. And remember that you insisted on coming with me."_

_He expected a witty retort and was slightly startled to see sadness on her face._

_"It's not my fault." she said, looking at the ground, "It's the effect of the nightmare.."_

_"What nightmare?" he asked, turning around to her._

_"I dreamed that Gin found me on the way home, after school. He forced me into a dark alley and, right afterwords, he shot you." _

_Conan's eyes widened slightly and he stared at her as she went on. _

_"One by one, all were shot. Always with the same terrible gun... All the people that I knew. Only because they had something to do with me... just because they knew me."_

_Ai stopped, not noticing the expression on Conan's face, and a small, sad smile appeared on her face._

_"Maybe, it would have been better if I had died in the gas chamber." she said softly, _

_"I would have avoided giving you all these problems."_

-:-

He put his glasses on her face.  
She still remembered the chill that ran down her spine as he gazed into her eyes.

_"You know, with those glasses you seem another person. Nobody will recognize you." Conan said, stepping back, "And I have to admit that you're not bad with them either. I mean you are not all adorable" he concluded sarcastically_

_She touched the glasses, slightly puzzled but gained her usual composure a few seconds later and looked at him coolly with a haughty smile. Also she understood his sarcastic lines._

_"Oh, really?" she asked, "And tell me, how will you go around without your precious glasses? And you must be a fearless superman to do so Ne" She concluded sarcastically this time. _

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of myself. Yeah I am really a superman apart from the fact that I can't fly" was the detective's cocky reply._

-:-

Conan went on staring at Haibara. He didn't know what to think of her. Ai Haibara was the only person that he couldn't understand completely. She was a puzzle that he couldn't figure out while she, much to his annoyance, seemed to know him pretty well & pretty accurate.

From the first day they had met, (stage) two-three months ago, he had only managed to see the glimpses of her true character.

…...

She already know very well about his annoying intruding character...  
Much to her annoyance, the more distant she tried to increase the more he would approach with his cockiness.

Not only that the she liked the his character especially the way he displayed himself to the outside world with his new form as a perfect innocent child. Though with his regular detective and mature cockiness still fighting for the things he lost, fighting against the injustice as he would've done in his previous form.

But she had an annoying character as well she would sarcastically divert & ignore all the things that she hated or disliked. In fact she was ice cold in nature, a queen of humor and sarcasm as well. Though this was annoying and irritating to the him, but he did liked it occasionally. He usually ignored her remarks unless if the question is on his brilliance, intellect and pride.

Yeah she enjoyed embarrassing him, mocking him, putting him to shame at all times. Though she honestly helped him many times as well. But she rarely responded to his appreciations. Why?

Yeah coz she liked being cold and ignorant? . Why?

Why?

Why?

She was an introvert: You didn't have to be a detective to know it and she liked being on her own, thinking of God knows what or reading her magazines.

She never showed her real feelings: She hid them under a layer- no, _many _layers. A clown, A robot. Though she senses pain and has life, she just ignores stubbornly.  
Maybe, it was due to her past, to her life in the Black Organization.

Otherwise, he couldn't understand why she had built so many walls around her, isolating her from the rest of the world and all the people. However, he had the privilege, if he could say so, to witness the rare moments she showed her emotions.

Privilege: Say he was just lucky to see her emotions.  
It had happened twice the very day they met.

A smirk appeared on the boy's face.  
Recalling the incidents.

'Who would have thought that the little, sobbing girl I was walking home was an ex member of the Organization and the very creator of the poison that shrank me?. She had taken the pill to kill herself but, as in my case, she just shrank.'

He must still remember his panic, a woken nightmare to him as he dashed to Agase's house, thinking that she had hurt him. His relief when he saw the old scientist safe and sound and then...

…...  
Not only that the other nightmare she gave him few days after this encounter when he was in hospital as because he was shot thanks to his cockiness of course.  
She said she's returning to the organization, via trading his life as well as the life's others around him.  
He was feared to his life and he must have been cursing why did he narrowly evaded the death just few hours ago.  
'You know... I regret for not capturing that tauted face of yours' Ai chortled recalling that face  
…...

Conan definitely felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the way he treated her.

'She had come to my house because she wanted help.  
She fainted due to health loss, starvation in that heavy rain.  
Lucky enough that she reached the destination.  
And much more lucky to get noticed first, especially by Hakase.  
She thought I could understand how she felt, but I... I didn't even want to hear her.  
I just blamed her.  
I blamed her for everything: creating the poison, causing the death of many people, causing my shrinking... being one of them. If Agase hadn't stopped me...'

He definitely couldn't forget her face: shock in fact a big shock, a big disappointment, heavy guilt and a severe pain. All those feelings flickered on her face, shattering her cool mask for a few seconds.

…...

'How could I be so selfish?'

'I was angry and frustrated: I hardly knew anything about the Organization, I didn't know how to catch them, and I was tired of being like this. Being.. Conan.  
I was also mad because I thought that the criminals we had met that day were the members of the Organization, instead they were only a gang of counterfeit criminals.  
I just wanted to vent my anger and frustration on someone... and I did it on her...rudely...'

…...

That same night, he found out that he had known her sister.  
Her name was Akemi Miyano but he knew her as Masami Hirota.  
The woman he had failed to save: She was her sister.

…...

Akemi was only one before whom Shiho had the right not to behave as a clown. But her death took away the only happiness from Shiho, the only reason Shiho was living for even willing to cause destruction's selfishly, willing to serve for evil without second considerations, or say for whom & whose happiness the girl could smile was disappeared along with the victim as well.

######

Haibara cried in front of him, asking him desperately why he hadn't saved her sister, despite the skills he had shown her, solving the case of the murdered professor.  
Actually she cried because, she couldn't mourn or cry embracing her sister's dead body.

######

He remained silent no reply, He thought, 'What could I reply? I just let her cry on my shoulder, without saying anything.'

His opinion on her must have evidently changed since their first encounter.  
He didn't think she was a cold blooded murderer like Gin and he didn't think she was a criminal either,

'Yeah she proved it already... didn't she?'

Now that he knew how she had been forced to carry on the poison's project with the illusion of a free and happy life for her sister, if its not in her fate.  
An Illusion that had been shattered to pieces with Akemi's murder.

Conan may have honestly wondered what Haibara must have felt.  
She had lost her only family, she was responsible, indirectly, of the deaths of many people and had the prospective of living the rest of her life working as a slave for the men that had killed her family & ruined her childhood.

Rather than doing this, she had tried to kill herself but since her own creation had betrayed her, she fled away, choosing to be a traitor and live a hidden life where she had to be careful of everything.

Compared to hers, his life as Conan was a holiday vacation. 'This explains why she's always so... cool.. if not cold.' he may have thought this further.

But he also knew for sure that inside, Haibara was a good person.  
Otherwise, he couldn't understand why she had wanted to help him, risking her life in the attempt.

######

[Flashback of Haido city incident continued]

_"Kudo, listen carefully, I have to tell you something __very__ important. The prefix Apo of the medicine Apotoxin 4869 that has shrunk us, in ancient Greek means 'death' and I guess that you can get the clear message coming from it. The cells have a self-destruction_ _structure and they stay alive thanks to a signal that keeps this lethal mechanism under control."_

_"Yes, I understand." he said, talking through his earring phone, "But-"_

_"In other words.." Ai continued, cutting through his sentence and speaking through the transceiver_ _on the glasses, "This pill isn't only responsible of the 'Apothosis', that is death, but also leads to the activation of a hormone that increases the efficiency_ _of cellular multiplication."_

_"Cut it out now!" he exclaimed, "You will give me your nice, detailed science lesson later when you'll be out of there!"_

_"Shut up, Kudo." Ai retorted, "And listen to what I'm saying. The truth is that I..." Her eyes clouded. "The truth is that I won't have another chance to talk to you. This is the last time."_

_"What do you mean?!" he asked in dismay._

_"Bakane...Let me finish." she replied, "I'll download all the data on the disk and hide it in a safe place so that you can find it later..."  
A sad, bitter smile flickered on her face...a smile saying goodbye unkind world and goodbye kind 'Kudo'...  
she casually continued "When they will have finished with me...All the best for your future, hope you get your required cure and your life back...just assume that my debts at least on you are cleared...I know Its a hard thing to do, but please try to forgive me if possible"_

_"Don't say all these things!" he remarked, clutching the earring phone harder._

-:-

Shortly after, the liquor she had drunk, Paikaru, under Kudo's request, started to make effect on her. She reached for her chest as she remembered the heart-splitting pain she had felt while she turned back to her normal state.

'Kudo had been calling me...' she thought, 'Telling me that Gin and Vodka were coming. I just had the time to put on that clothes, take the disk and get into the chimney.. but he found me nevertheless..'

Gin had found a strand of her hair by the chimney and had heard her breathing heavily.  
Not only that he can sense her scent especially traitors scent he finds pleasant-full...  
He could have killed her but he had decided to wait.  
True to his utterly psychopathic mind, he had waited for her on the rooftop, despite the snow.  
He wanted to give her -how did he call it? Oh, yes, an outstanding end...  
For his, his most lovely betrayer...

She had been shot several times but she didn't give up: She couldn't give them the pleasure to see her in pain. Her blood boiled as she remembered Gin's taunt.

_"It's time to send her back to her dear elder sister." _He gritted with a smirk.

He had killed Akemi.  
And he wanted to kill her as well.  
But he didn't do it...

'Thanks to _him_..." Ai thought.

-:-

Agase had heard the whole conversation between Haibara -no, Miyano- and Gin and had referred everything to Conan.

He was certainly surprised of the girl's strength and will power.

'She was injured but didn't let out even one cry of pain. And she managed to keep her usual sarcastic attitude too. Is it a good point or bad, he can't judge'

-:-

But he had really feared for her that day.

Pisco had managed to leave the interrogation earlier than the other suspects. If he met Gin and Vodka on the way, they would know that Haibara had shrunk. Her last 'disguise' and shelter would have fallen as well.

He was dashing towards the cellar when Agase called.

-:-

_"__**WHAT?**__" he exclaimed, "They're shooting at Haibara?"_

_"Yes, Shinichi-kun. May be over 5 bullets I hope she's alive" Agase said, "Hurry up and get to her otherwise she-"_

_"Hello? __**Hello?**_ _Professor? Damn batteries..." he said, thrusting the phone back in his pocket.  
He started to run even faster. _

_'Miyano.. I'm coming..!'_

He had rushed to the rooftop and came just in time.  
Haiba- Miyano was lying on the ground, obviously injured, judging by the blood around her and Gin was aiming the gun at her once again.  
Must be for the end.

Conan just had the time to aim his stun gun at the man, freezing his right arm.

-:-

_"THE CHIMNEY!" Conan shouted through his bow-tie, using his voice: Shinichi Kudo's voice. "GET INTO THE CHIMNEY!"_

_Shiho managed to get up and wobbled to the chimney's top._

_"WHO'S THERE?" Vodka turned around and fired at the door.  
Conan hid behind the wall as the bullets struck the door._

_"HURRY UP!" he yelled._

_Vodka turned back and saw Sherry by the chimney.  
He fired and a bullet hit her shoulder, making her fall back down to the cellar._

[Flashback of Haido city incident end]

Ai closed the magazine and put it away.

'Kudo saved my life twice that day risking his own. Of course I would have done the same for him. Also he solved the case, startling Pisco as he exposed his plan, telling how he murdered the man.' she thought,

'And then, as the cellar caught fire, he hauled me on his back since. I had shrunk again and couldn't move for the fatigue and the wounds. Also he covered me up with his jacket'

When they were back in the car, Agase told them that Gin had killed Pisco for failing to be discreet in his assassination.

Also while in the car Conan tried to ask about her past her indirectly 'How was Gin! able to identify me just by looking at my hair strand and the fact how he could predict my all moves accurately'

She discarded it, diverting with a direct question in an exhausting hoarse voice 'Was my shrinking information revealed to them?'

Fortunately for her, he didn't reveal that she had shrunk into a child but the disk with the data had gone lost in the fire.  
All the information that could have allowed her to make the counter-agent had gone lost.

######

Ai sighed and got up. Once again, she winced in pain. She got her crutches and headed to the kitchen.

-:-

Conan stood by the lab door, lost in his thoughts, may be those similar thoughts the girl thought above.

Further he was processing: Haibara had said that she would have left as soon as her wounds would have healed. She said that she was a menace and a bothersome girl to Agase and him since the Organisation knew that she was in Beika now'

'I don't think that she should leave. Well, maybe she could hide for while but I'm sure that they won't come here again. They will probably think that she has left now that they had seen her here.'

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard a soft beeping sound. 'The skateboard's charged.' he thought and quickly, unplugged the cable, putting it away. He took the skate and closed the door.  
He then glanced at the armchair but Haibara was not there. He arched an eyebrow.

'She's very quiet, Ok, but how come I didn't notice that she had left? I was by the door, after all.'

He left the skate near the lab and looked around. He headed to the staircase but the sudden noise of glass smashing to pieces made him turn around to kitchen and not to the upper floor as he had first suggested. He dashed to the kitchen and finally found Haibara.

He must have registered five things at the first look: water on the floor, glass pieces on the ground, Haibara on her knees, crutches on the floor and blood.

Evidently that his brain quickly put the pieces together as he approached her. Someone - Agase for sure, he thought- hadn't closed the refrigerator well, judging by the stream of melted ice on the fridge and the small pond in the middle of the kitchen.

Haibara hadn't noticed it and had slipped; well, her crutches slipped, making her fall on her knees and the glass she was carrying fell down with her.

She had a few big cuts on her right hand and they were probably due to the fact that she instinctively put her hand down to keep in balance and had put it right on the glass pieces.

"Haibara!" he said, kneeling down to her, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look all right?..." she asked through a gritted teeth.

She was in pain but she wasn't going to show it.  
Not even to him.

Conan frowned slightly but didn't reply.  
Instead he helped her get up or at least, he tried.

"I can get up myself, Kudo." she said sharply enough, "Just leave me alone!" She hastily got up and winced for her previous wounds and for the sharp pain coming from her hand.

But Ai wasn't mean: She truly appreciated that he wanted to help her but she was used in doing everything on her own. Without anyone's help.

Well, today she definitely have learned that this rule couldn't be applied to Mr. Cocky gentlemen Conan Edogawa/Shinichi Kudo.

"_For heaven's sake Haibara! _Why don't you just accept my aid without snapping at me huh?" he exclaimed with a tone that was half angry and half annoyed, "For once, at least. Am I asking too much?"

Ai was actually astonished. She stared at him, excepting to see anger or annoyance in his eyes, instead she saw concern.

'He's worried.. for me?' she wondered and was touched by his true caring attitude.

He stared back at her and Ai felt heat on her face: She broke eye contact and moved to her right, balancing on her already injured leg.  
She staggered and was risking to fall again but Conan was there this time.

He stepped in front of her and she fell on him.  
He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, knowing that she had wounds on both of them.

"Why are you always so damn stubborn?" he muttered.

Ai was glad that her bangs covered her face and hid her red cheeks.

"Come on" he said, holding her up with his right arm.

Ai didn't resist him this time.

They got to the living room and Ai sat on the couch while Conan disappeared in the kitchen again.  
He came back ten minutes later, carrying her crutches.

"I've cleared everything." he said, "And I've also mopped the floor. How is your hand?"

"Oh its It's nothing...apart from decent blood loss thanks to a fresh injury" she said calmly in a murmur, opening her palm.

'For once, she's cooperative..' Conan thought this and looked at her hand: there were a few small and big cuts.

"Where does Agase keep the first aid kit?" he asked.

"In the bathroom cupboard." she replied, "First shelf."

Conan went to get it.  
A few moments later, Ai heard a "I've found it." and he appeared holding a small white box.

He carefully cleaned her cuts, checking if there were glass pieces and then bandaged her hand.  
While he was concentrated on doing this, Ai looked at him and smiled.

He saw her smile and probably he felt alleviated, also he smiled back in a different way like he has solved a case

But?

He was the one that had witnessed her sister's death. The one that had experimented her poison. He was the one that should hate her for having ruined his life. Why was he helping her?

"Why-?" she asked softly.  
But Conan heard it nevertheless.

"Hmm?" he said, looking up, as he closed the box.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked a bit louder.

"Well, the cuts are small but they could infect." he replied.

Ai smirked.

"What now?" he asked in annoyance, noticing her smirk. She slowly got to her feet and took her crutches.

"It's not raining anymore." she remarked, glancing at the window.

He looked out and nodded slowly.

Ai was heading to the door.

"Haibara?" he called.

She slowly turned around and looked at him.

"I think you should stay here." He advised.

"I have a room, Kudo and it's more comfortable than the living room."

"Er-no.. I didn't mean this." he remarked, slightly embarrassed, for the misunderstanding.

"What did you mean then?" she flatly asked once again perfectly clueless.

"You said that you would have left once your wounds would have healed. Well, I think you should stay."

True to her character, Ai kept a neutral expression despite the wave of emotions that surged in her.  
At the end, however, two contrasting feelings inside her made her doubt.

"Why?" she asked flatly.

"You would be safer here than... Who knows where." he replied convincingly, "I'm sure Agase will be glad if you stayed."

Further she calmly queried for her second doubt.  
"What about you, Kudo?"

"Me? What's...what's this got to do with me?" he stammered, blushing a little heavily.

"I've told you this since the first day we met." she said and continued emotionlessly, "Are you sure you want to have me by your side? I'm like a time bomb that wills to explode at the slightest touch its as like a live wire: are you sure to want me here?"

Conan was about to reply but she silenced him with her stare and went on.

"Listen, I'm the one that created the APTX-4869.  
It's because of me if you are in this state.  
My only objective, once I settled here, was to make the antidote.  
I had the necessary data in my hands but, as you know, the disk has gone destroyed.  
What purpose do I have now?  
Why should I stay?  
I'll leave as soon as I will be able to do it but don't worry, Kudo.  
I'll go away but I will keep on working on the counter agent.  
As soon as I'll get it, I will send it to you and you will go back to your life.  
You won't have to take care of me  
Also you need not force yourself to show you are kind to me" She looked down, so that he couldn't see the pain in her eyes.

Conan, on the other hand, looked confused. Suddenly, a look of dawning comprehension appeared on his face.  
"Hey.. wait a minute.." he said slowly, "_You _think that I am worried for you and that I helped you only because you're making the antidote?" Bewilderment was clearly drawn on his face.

Ai just nodded slowly without even looking up.

Thousands of questions rushed through his mind. Because she clearly mentioned and pressed the fact that for him she was one of the most hateful existence and there is no reason whatsoever for him to let her into his daily life, say even for the kindness sake or as a call of good faith. Also she flatly implied that he can kick her away from his daily life & getting rid of her as soon as possible so as to avoid the dangers reaching him and to the loved ones around him. Due to the dangers which are always lurking around that girl.

But at the end Conan asked quietly: "Why?"  
"Why not?" she asked, still looking down,

She continued with her monotone flatly with no care, with no emotions at all  
"I'm just a criminal that has ruined your life...  
Having no right whatsoever to do so  
I'm a member of the Organization...  
An evil Organization to be exact..  
In short I am an evil too though not by the choice but I am one of them.  
Its a bitter truth, but anyways its a truth  
I am a murderer though indirectly but my involvement was equally high.  
So a person who worships the justice like you should never ever forgive me, not only that, you can hardly understand a murderer right?  
If its not for my creation there wouldn't have been any destruction.  
Why should someone be worried for me?  
Why would one care if I left?"  
Ai quickly regretted to have said this. She didn't want to hear his answer.

He couldn't contradict her: She had only said the truth.  
And she didn't want to hear this truth from _him_.

"Don't you ever think that there are people that actually care for you?"

Ai looked up and stared at Conan: He was gazing back at her, hands in his pockets.

"I've lost everything the day my sister died"  
She said simply and continued flatly & boldly giving her statements very unemotionally just as a robot or an autistic child  
"I am alone, Kudo, I am destined to be alone always and I'm not disillusioning myself of the opposite.  
Also about people caring me. I just foolishly don't hope or wish for good things that I am not destined for as a matter of fact"  
She had no expression that could be read.

Silence fell between them.

Ai turned around, balancing on her crutches.

"I suppose you'll be leaving now..." she remarked as if she was cold and rude enough so that he gives up on his mission of consoling her. And she headed to the staircase that lead upstairs, leaving Conan alone.

But she stopped when he spoke again.

"Baka, you're not alone."

Ai turned around abruptly and stared at Conan. Again.  
He simply stared back at her but there was an amount of tenderness and sincerity in his eyes that Ai felt herself blush.

But she felt more because, may be she thought that or it was actually that, he had never shown so much concern or open interest on her before.  
Conan smiled slightly.

She knew he would not give up but at the same time she never she expected such a high sincerity, affectionateness, and warmheartedness as well.

"You're not alone." he said again, "There's Professor, the three kids and... me. I am concerned for you, not because you're the only one that could make the antidote, but because you're a friend and I care for you. I helped you for the same reason last time."  
He approached her. "And I really think you should stay here: maybe you should hide for a while but... don't leave."

Ai just looked at him.

"So-?" he asked, after a while. "What have you decided?"

She didn't reply immediately since she was still... shocked...not exactly shocked say she was surprised or disbelief maybe she never imagined good things in her life.

In short all it mattered to her was that - 'He cared...he truly cared'.

Also he didn't hate her and hadn't helped her just because she was the only one that could give him his old life back.

She answered it coldly enough to maintain her distance from him to avoid his regular intrusions in the future life till when she's with him "All right, I'll take your advice" she said, turning around she answered, "I will stay here."

"Good" he remarked and picked up his skateboard.  
He slowly started to walk to the front door while Ai headed upstairs.

'Maybe...' she thought uncertainly, slowing down, 'I should-' She seemed to struggle with herself in taking such a simple decision...'May be' it felt complicated for her...

"Kudo?" Ai called

"Hmm?" Conan said.  
He turned around and saw Haibara standing by the staircase.

She was giving him her back but turned her head around.

"Thank you." she said simply, shooting him a small smile.

Conan blushed and smiled back and Ai turned back immediately after she witnessed his smile and that awkward clumsy blush for who knows for what reason and she slowly went upstairs on her crutches.

"Shiho... Miyano". She heard him whisper her name as he heard a door closing upstairs.

_**]**_

_**]**_

_**]**_

*()*

Oh!..

I saw a dream, its such a strange dream showing so many past mixed up incidents between me & Haibara, must be because, I thought about all those, before I happen to sleep.

But what is the dream showing me anyway. I saw few things closely now, as for the things I was looking as my queries. But what can I do with it. May be its showing me a way to fix the things and find all the answers. And eventually solve the very mystery I have to solve for my life.

I clearly saw in the dream that Haibara can be unriddled, if I happen to show my deep concerns that I have for her and for her happiness.

The only crucial thing supporting this hypothesis is that, she thanked me eventually, when I asked her to stay with us. Stay for me. And she did stay, May be for us, may be for me, may be all because of me. She cares for me, she cares for everyone around. But she doesn't want to open herself, she doesn't want to admit it. Not because she'll be embarrassed if she did, but something else is hindering her, to be her true self and I'll find what it is and fix all the things once and for all. Three long years she was with me but she deceived me completely, tricked me all along with her acts. But it's not gonna happen anymore.

But wait a minute!, I completely forgot that I actually woke up due to some movements around me.

What!.

I saw Haibara hugging herself in her sleep, so small figure of her. Her legs curled up and her body is bent, still lying on one side. Her forehead is close to her knees. I glanced at her for a while.

Her face has some dismayed comprehensions. What's happening, what is she dreaming. Her expression shows me that it's a nightmare. What she usually happens to see at times when she's sick. Will she wake up now!. May be not.

I once again bought her head to lay on my chest. I tapped her back caringly. Her strange expression softened up. And she was back to a sleeping deary look!. Sleeping deary this evil eyed yawny girl Hahaa. But she did got her peaceful grimace back.

I loosed up with that happening. And I didn't sigh?, Strange!.

*()*


	6. Chapter 6: The awaited wakeup

Chapter 6: The awaited wakeup.

"Get the hell out of my room!" Screamed a certain evil eyed ungrateful lady.

Still shocked her face was and she distanced her position to the other edge of the bed

I gazed at her puzzled eyes directly and I sighed "You don't have to thank me!" I suppressed a smirk.

She arched an eyebrow after fixing herself to a comfortable sitting position "Do you think I am nuts! To thank a perving stalker, precisely an intruder" she rolled her eyes.

Gosh she looked beautiful. Oi oi I am ogling already.

"Nice appreciations but I don't think I fit those descriptions good enough" I answered boldly. I wonder myself how was I able to control my ogling so quickly.

She folded her arms maybe she finally understood few things "Those are the words that describe your persona in simplest terms, mind telling : why were you sleeping beside me, don't tell me you took my advantage cos if you did they you better be prepared to face the law Metantei-san!" she smirked very little.

"Is that your indirect way of to find out how did you got in here and why am I taking care of you?" I questioned slightly annoyed while I shifted the topic to the straight point.

"Taking care- as in taking advantage, you mean right?". She smirked.

I sighed weakly "Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Ara... I already know I remember you were concerned about my health, I woke up for a while I was in some car resting on your laps but you still are a damn pervert you know?" she gritted her teeth at the end, in a style that said she is calmed.

"And why is that, care to elaborate. I mean just sleeping beside you to ensure you are doing good qualifies me to a pervert haa?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Finding it cute to debate with her sweetly.

"You truly are a pervert. So now you want me to explain why knowing already why you are a pervert" She glared at me evilly as though something else is still out there that I am not aware of.

"What do you mean?" I asked while thinking about the time when I asked about her measurements.

"Jerk!.. How dare you change my clothes?" She questioned with a hint of seriousness, though she was blushing weirdly.

"Ran!" I sighed. She just looked at me. "It was Ran not me" I said lazily.

She flustered and then answered me while yawning "Ara.. but you seem unhappy for loosing such an opportunity, and I will never know what all did you attempted on me"

I was bored at this point, I thought to make her go wild "Hmm. If you say so, then you better get your pregnancy test done" I smirked teasingly.

She flushed for an instance. I don't know if its due surprise that I was more bolder than my usual self or if its due to a real panicking.

And soon enough she wildly threw a pillow on my face. "Kudo! you are soo dead!". She yelled while devilishly smiling still cute is what I find her. I was glad that it wasn't anything hard what she found at the moment. I escaped from her room and sighed in big relief.

[How was it? RnR ]

[Sorry for late update will try to do it soon next time]


End file.
